Playing With Fire
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: Lucius has played with fire one to many times, now it's time to pay the Pi-Piper. He should've known better than to play with Bellatrix. Lucitrix one shot. Gift Fic. M cause I've have a potty mouth. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I've been around and since I've updated. Sorry. I feel horrible for it. I promise I will update soon. I ran into a few unforeseen circumstances.**

**Now, for this piece: It's a Lucitrix -sigh- a couple I've never really been that fond of, but I didn't write this for me. I wrote this for my sissy, Lia, who I've been wanting to do something for, forever. I don't know when exactly she'll read this (Stabs inanimate objects; see no stabbing people still, Lia) but it is here for her. Feel Better. Love you. I know that she enjoys this ship. I was also inspired to write this piece with a little recreational listening to Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know" and "Uninvited." If you've never listened to them, do so now! Lol. :)**

**Thanks also goes to my Hanna Doo, aka Mesteria, for Beta-ing. She is my bestfriend and even though she hates this ship, she still corrected it for me. Love you.**

* * *

Playing with Fire

The static clang of crystal being pushed together annoyed Bellatrix as she sat, uneasily, in her chair. Her legs crossed, arms folded, and scowl plastered to her countenance all expressed her unpleasant disposition. Weddings, not even her own, were something she enjoyed. She had even disappeared during her own ceremony; something she wished she could do at that very moment as her gaze fell upon the fair haired couple sitting at the front of the table. No one would miss her, after all, this day—like every other day—belonged to perfect Narcissa, her little sister, and her new husband, Lucius Malfoy: a man Bellatrix knew more than well. Undoubtedly, she was sure that she knew him a lot better than his new bride did.

Without warning, music began to play and bodies began to line the floor, clamoring to one another, swaying to the music. Yet Bella's eyes still did not waiver from the happy couple as she watched them stand and head out onto the floor. Her sister's obnoxiously large dress left little room for much movement. Bella hated that dress almost as much as she hated the situation she found herself in. Fire coursed her veins as she watched Lucius deliver a small, yet passionate, kiss to the lips of her little sister, who in turn reciprocated. She dismissed the slight pang of jealousy that reverberated through her body.

"Tulle," she growled, disgusted as she picked up a close by fork and stabbed it roughly into the table, leaving it so it stood straight up.

"What was that, Bella?" At the sound of the voice, Bella turned her head in its direction. In front of her stood her own husband, Rodolphus.

"What?" Her eyes had yet to be move from the happy couple that held on to one another so sickening and sweetly that Bella was sure she was going to lose her dinner. Her grip tightened on the fork as she had the earnest feeling to drive it through the table. Finally, she let go.

"The fork—in the table?" he noted, pointing at the silver metal standing straight.

"I don't know what you mean. I stabbed the table. Wouldn't be the first time I've stabbed something—or someone—either."

"Duly noted," he sighed, rubbing his hand over a large scar on his right hand. "You're watching that dance floor as if it will turn into a two-headed centaur."

"Rubbish. I'm doing no such thing." Her voice protested, but her mind knew otherwise; she fought to peel her eyes from the image that lay before her. "Dance with me," she demanded, no longer able to sit still; it was either dance or blast apart the annoying ice sculpture of two sea nymphs kissing. She'd prefer the latter, but for some reason didn't have the urge to cause a scene.

Minutes later, she lagged onto her husband as he paraded her across the room and to a spot not far from the bride and groom. Her mood was still in a stupor as he eagerly clung to her, holding tight. The music picked up a bit and another voice, one belonging to a woman, called out to her.

"Bella!" She feigned ignorance. "Bella!" Again.

_Of course,_ Bella thought, as she watched people part the way for a moving ball of lace and silk. Closely behind Narcissa walked Lucius, their hands held tightly together.

"You didn't hear me, Bella?" Cissy called to her as Bella stepped back from Rod and became immediately engulfed by her younger sister's arms.

"No, sorry. I was enjoying a dance with my husband," she lied. She and Rodolphus barely shared anything except for the same space and time.

"Oh, can you believe this, Bella! I'm married. I'm no longer a young woman; I'm a woman now. Everything feels so different. I just can't believe it!" Narcissa's smile stretched from ear to ear with absolute elation as she seized Lucius hands once more.

"No, I can't either. It feels as if five minutes ago I was helping you get dressed for your debutante ball." Bella grinned, trying to remain cheerful with the fake smile plastered to her face. She looked around Narcissa and brought her eyes to Lucius, who immediately looked away. "Lucius, you remember Narcissa's ball, don't you?" She raised her eyebrows, smiling cordially, not at him, but at the memory floating through her mind: the two of them, alone, sweaty, and naked, bodies clingy to one another in feverish lust.

"You know, Bella, that night was amazing because of you; as well as this one. Without you keeping me under control I would've never made it. I know I tend to be bit bratty at times; but truly, this does mean a lot." Narcissa's hands clapped together as she unwound them from Lucius' and let out a small giggle. Lucius still refused to make eye contact with Bellatrix.

"Cissy, do you mind if I borrow my brother—in—law for a twirl on the floor?" Bella asked carelessly, as if she was requesting to borrow a pair of shoes. "We have some things we need to discuss about my little sister's heart." She smirked, stepping up to Cissy and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then turning her attention back to Lucius.

Cissy nodded eagerly, thinking nothing of the situation; but instead turned her attention to Rodolphus, who congratulated her with a large hug.

Bella had already taken Lucius' hand and lead him out onto the dance floor, farther towards the back, away from the spot light. Once she was sure they were out of sight, she placed a hand, dangerously low, on his waistband, fiddling with his belt buckle.

"The man is supposed to lead, Bellatrix," Lucius hissed heavily and anxiously as he pushed her hand away.

"Well, when I don't see one who can lead me, I just do what I know best," she purred as he lifted one of her arms around his neck and placed one of his hands on her right hip and then took her free hand in his, pushing her body back away from his so that their torsos did not touch. "You don't like touching me anymore?" her voice purred once more as she scooted closer to him.

"We're in public, Bella. Do well to control yourself. I am a married man."

"And I've always been a married woman. Hasn't stopped you from fucking me for the last few years, has it?"

"Always the picture of elegance, aren't we, Bella?"

"Is that why you married Cissy, then? Elegance." She traced a path with her left hand from his shoulder, up the side of his neck to his lips, tugging on the bottom ever so gently.

"Stop this at once!" he growled, trying to avoid causing a scene by pushing her hand away from his mouth. "You will do well to respect your place!"

"Respect my place? Lucius, you forget that I know things about you that Cissy would never dream of finding out. She is my sister; remember that. You may appear to be innocent to these people, but I know different. Tell me-" Their bodies swayed to and fro. Lucius posture was rigid and uncomfortable while Bella seemed to be leading their precession; her voice began to rise- "How much of a saint is my baby sister—or is she not a saint at all? Have you fucked her on the terrace, like when you did me? What about the court yard in Daddy's rose gardens?"

"Bellatrix!"

"Have you even fucked her at all?"

"Watch your volume!"

"Or what? Someone will find out about our dirty little secret. If I know Cissy-and I do-tonight will be the first time, won't it?"

His face turned bright red as the last part of her sentence was loud enough to cause a few people to avert their eyesight in their direction. Unable to take the tension any longer, Lucius seized Bella by her upper arm and dragged her off the dance floor, throwing an assuring glance in Narcissa's direction (who barely seemed to notice). He dragged her through the ballroom, out of the kitchen, and into an empty room off the pantry.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin do you think you are doing?" he demanded to know, letting go of her arm with a hard shove. Bella stumbled back into the room, a wall catching her. "Your jealousy-"

Giggles amounted from Bella's throat as she stood there, pressed against the wall. "Jealous? Not in the slightest, _Luscious _Lucius…" she trailed off, still smirking. "I'm merely stating facts, the obvious, what you choose to hide."

"And what exactly _am I_ hiding, then, Bellatrix?" His voice was cold.

"The fact that this," she waived a hand between them gesturing 'us', "did happen."

"And what is it that you're doing then, besides trying to destroy your sister's life?"

"Ah. I didn't fuck myself, Lucius, so I wouldn't be destroying it alone. And, no, I'm reminding you," she pointed a polished finger at him, "that I will not go away as easily as you think; I will not be dismissed. I will not stand back idly and watch as you use my sister."

"Bellatrix…"

"Oh, you know my full name, now? Usually, when I'm on top of you it's '_Oh, Bell_.'"

"STOP THIS!" he screeched, teeth gritted together as he lunged forward grabbing both her wrists and pushing her back against the wall. His expression was of pure hatred.

"There is the Lucius I know," she hissed. "The one who has been hidden for quite some time under tulle and duplicity. Go ahead: hit me. Rough is the way it's always been between us. I'm not porcelain. _I won't break._"

"You're insane."

"Is that why you played with me, then, to see how insane I could actually get? I wonder if Cissy would think I'm crazy, especially after I told her the truth." She giggled sadistically.

"You bitch! Why are you doing this? I never loved you, Bella."

"You really are daft, aren't you? I _loathe you_, Lucius. This isn't about love; never has been, either."

"Then what is it about?" He paused as Bella bit her bottom lip drawing the faintest of blood, a twisted smile playing on her face.

She leaned her body forward so that her face sat barely an inch from Lucius'. She could feel his breath. "Who you really are," she whispered, taking the opportunity to seize his lips with her own, gnawing at the bottom one before darting her tongue into his mouth. Their mouths meshed together, tongues sliding over one another as the faintest of moans escaped his lips. "You will never be good enough for _my sister_," she said in between breaths. She locked eyes with him and watched as the ice blue orbs flickered with fire.

"Yet I'm good enough for you?"

"No, but I'm already ruined. Narcissa isn't. She doesn't deserve someone like you—or me for that instance: a husband who fucks her sister and a sister who fucks her husband. _She _deserves better. "

The anger inside of him boiled over until suddenly, he dropped one of her arms and tangled his now free hand in her dark curls, tugging on them roughly. He kept her other arm pressed hard against the wall as he shoved his body hard against hers, parting her legs with his knee, his mouth invading hers. Both were oblivious to the music picking up in the background, the hustle and bustle of the kitchen as the elves served guests.

"You are the devil, Bellatrix," he moaned resentfully as he pulled his lips from hers, dropped both her hand and hair, inched her dress up mid thigh, and then lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

She reciprocated his actions by yanking on his belt buckle until it was freed from the loops that held the black leather piece to him, and then pulled on his zipper. Not bothering with the time, or energy, to set her down and remove her underwear properly, Lucius ripped them from her body.

Bella's skin felt hot, as if it was on fire, as she yanked on his tuxedo robes, pushing and pulling on them as she waited for the familiar feeling of her body intertwined with his. Moments later, as that feeling occurred, her nerves intensified and their bodies became one.

The feeling ended all too soon as both Bella and Lucius lost control and griped tightly to one another; shutters erupted from their bodies. Bella unwound her legs from his waist and they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Lucius struggled to regain his composure; his heart beat out of sync.

"Damn…you…Bellatrix," he slammed his balled fist into the wall; the wall took the shape of his hand. "This is all your fault. I love Narcissa. " His tone was accusatory.

"I made you do no such thing. You, Lucius," she narrowed her eyes, pulled her wand, waved it once over herself; the discarded underwear returning to her body, and then smoothed her dress out, "did this of your own accord. I didn't ask you to fuck me. You, however, were more than willing to."

"You have no remorse for your sister, do you?"

Bellatrix smirked, her wand still in hand. "More than you will ever know." The smirk fell from her face and for a fraction of a second her features contorted to show the actual pain she felt from betraying her sister; a second later, it was gone. Wedding music picked up louder in the background and Lucius turned to Bella.

"What now then, Bella? Mine and Cissy's song is playing. She's waiting for me. What are you going to do, then? Go out there and tell her everything?"

"I would _never_ break her heart in such a manor. She loves you, for some unforeseen reason."She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Then what was this?" he shouted.

"A reminder, Lucius; that's what it was. I would never break her heart, but I don't trust you to do the same. If you can fuck me—on your wedding day—then I know how much of a loathsome creature you really are. If you ever, in your entire existence, do something to anger or hurt her, everything will come crashing down. If you ever raise a finger to her, everything will come crashing down. Promise you that; a few bruises, a few misplaced spells and it was forced." The threat slithered through her words like a rattlesnake awaiting its oncoming prey: acidic and dangerous. "Cissy and Rod both will believe me."

"You wouldn't, you filthy whore."

Bellatrix pushed herself away from the wall and walked around Lucius, who stood, face a bright red and fists balled, in front of the door. "_Don't… stop, please! You're hurting me, Lucius_" she whispered in mock terror walking away and back to the festivities.

Lucius stood still in the door frame, watching as she walked away; left burnt from playing with fire.


End file.
